


【真三国无双】【曹袁】一日限定

by Zeatin



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeatin/pseuds/Zeatin
Summary: 袁本初身上发生了一些意外，曹孟德建议使用玄学的方式治疗。让少年期竹马组纯情地操一下批。（吃真三曹袁的朋友快去看看pixiv上的白砂老师，日语作者，写东西香得要命，没有她的旧友组姐妹磨批就没有我这篇垃圾）
Relationships: 曹操/袁绍
Kudos: 1





	【真三国无双】【曹袁】一日限定

洛都三月，莺飞草长。  
高门大宅间一群少年吵吵嚷嚷地跑了出来，身上皆穿着春季新裁的衣服，艳丽鲜妍竟比春色更胜几分。他们皆是豪门子弟，相约出城踏青，此刻聚在巷口，正等着迟到的同伴。  
一粒石子突然从空中飞下，打在被簇拥在中间的少年头上。  
众人皆抬头，只见一位黑发少年抓着弹弓，笑眯眯地攀在墙头：“袁公路，你哥呢？好几天没看见他了。”  
“他不是我哥！”中了一石的袁术没好气地叫道：“曹阿瞒，你这——哎哟！”  
又一粒石子打在他脑门上。曹操扬起眉：“你再骂？”  
“卑贱的宦官之后——啊！”  
曹操再次瞄准他：“你哥呢？”  
袁术气鼓鼓地捂住头：“在他自己房里，几天没出来了。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“不知道！”  
“真不知道？”  
“真的！”  
曹操哼了一声，空弦一放。袁术下意识地一缩脑袋，再抬眼，曹操已经从墙头消失了。  
  
  
袁绍在袁府内身份尴尬，因而房间也偏僻，平日少有人来往，此时对他来说倒成了一件幸事。房间内，他一反常态地只穿了中衣，靠坐在榻上，眉头深锁，面前摊了数卷简牍，手边、地上还胡乱堆着几卷。  
窗棂吱呀一响，他一抬眼，就看见他发小灰扑扑地从窗口翻进来，一双猫儿眼亮晶晶的：“本初！”  
袁绍按住太阳穴：“你来干嘛？”  
“来看看你。怎么了？病了？”曹操放下挽起的衣袖。他翻墙进袁府可谓轻车熟路，就是刚刚跳下墙头的时候差点崴了脚，在地上滚了两圈，蹭了一身尘土。  
袁绍脸上掠过一丝羞赧：“有点不舒服。”  
曹操凑上去摸他的额头。袁绍面露嫌色：“脏死了，不许上来。”  
曹操撇撇嘴，脱掉外袍爬上榻。袁绍不情愿地挪了挪，给他让出位置。  
“你在看……纬书？”曹操翻了翻那些书册：“‘哀帝建平中，豫章有男子化为女子’……你看这些干嘛？”  
袁绍啪地合起竹简，虎着脸往外轰曹操。  
曹操左躲右闪，大叫道：“告诉我嘛，没准我知道点什么！”  
袁绍停住了。他知道他这个发小确实多才多艺，交游甚广，就连一些旁门左道也略知一二。他迟疑片刻，期期艾艾地问道：“你懂医术吗？”  
曹操恍然大悟：“果然是生病了，我替你去请医生。”  
“别！……不能让别人知道。”  
曹操皱起眉头：“本初不要讳疾忌医：疾在腠理，汤熨可及；在肌肤，针石可及；等疾入骨髓，可就药石无医了呀！”他眼看着袁绍脸色白了一下，心里暗笑，面上依然一副忧心忡忡的样子：“所以——不妨先说给我听听？”  
袁绍动了动嘴，脸慢慢地涨红了。犹豫了一会儿，他自暴自弃地说：“你自己看吧。”  
曹操惊讶地看着袁绍解开了自己的衬袍，然后是袴，裸露出白亮亮的两条腿。他低头看了一眼，半晌，呆呆地抬头：“本初是，是女孩子？”  
“不是！”袁绍气得敲他的头：“我也不知道怎么回事！突然发烧了，昏睡一整天，醒来就变成这样了。”  
“还有其他人知道吗？”  
“没有。”袁绍的表情严肃起来：“‘阳变为阴，将亡继嗣’，不是什么好兆头，我不敢让别人知道。”  
“谶纬之词，不足为信。”曹操摇了摇头：“可能是巫蛊之类的邪术，你这两天不要外出走动，我去帮你打听打听。”  
袁绍似乎信服了几分。他想了想，又问道：“有什么别的办法吗？”  
曹操转了转眼睛：“我倒真想起来一条轶闻。”  
“什么？”袁绍一下来了精神。  
曹操神秘兮兮地掩起嘴：“非礼勿言，非礼勿言。”  
“快说！”  
“知养阴之道，使二气和合，则化为男子。”曹操摇头晃脑地说道：“也就是说，你采一下阳气，没准就能变回来了。”话还没说完，他就一骨碌翻下榻去，嘻嘻哈哈地跑开了。  
袁绍怔了一下，红着脸翻下榻追打曹操，没走两步，他就呜地一声蹲下了身子。曹操吓了一跳，跑回来扶他：“怎么了？”  
“下面……好奇怪……”袁绍小声呻吟道。  
“还能走吗？我扶你回榻上。”  
袁绍咬着嘴唇点点头，却又马上直摇头。  
曹操没辙了，干脆一屁股坐在袁绍面前的地上，拍拍他的膝盖：“让我看看。”  
“不要！”袁绍抗议道。他还光裸着两条腿，腿间紧紧并住，不露出一点。  
“反正刚才已经看过了。”曹操循循善诱。  
袁绍狠狠瞪了他一眼，靠在身后的立柜上，慢慢张开腿。  
曹操眼前一亮。袁绍肤色很白，腿间本来应该是阴茎的地方此时空无一物，取而代之的是微微鼓起的阴阜，上面覆盖着细软的银色毛发，再往下，嫩肉中间嵌着一缕浅粉，含羞带怯地闭着，底端却微微绽开，垂坠下一滴透明的水珠。  
曹操像着了魔一般伸出手去。少年人软滑的手指轻轻触上那道缝隙，软肉油脂般应指微陷。袁绍瑟缩了一下，没有阻止他。四道目光追逐着那根手指自上而下地滑过阴部，在底端留连了一下，刮去那滴水珠。  
曹操举起手指迎着光看了看，如梦初醒般赞美道：“很漂亮。”  
袁绍羞得耳根都红透了。也许是所谓巫蛊之术的副作用，他腿间那处异常敏感，光是走动之间肌肤摩擦就会带来过电般的快感。曹操的触碰尚且可以忍受，但面对这句毫无情欲之色的赞美，他只觉得下腹一酸，更多水无声无息地涌了出来。  
曹操又低下头，极近地去看那处。他还未与女孩有过肌肤之亲，对这个陌生的器官半是敬畏半是好奇。仿佛感受到他灼灼的目光，那条紧闭的缝隙像蚌分壳般绽开一线，微微翕动着，露出里面湿润嫣红的软肉。  
“别看了，快放开我——啊！”  
炽热的呼吸喷洒在那处，曹操伸出舌头，在他的女阴上轻轻舔了一下。袁绍惊叫一声，膝盖猛地合拢，将曹操的脑袋夹在股间。曹操抱住他的腿顶在肩膀上，扬起脸对袁绍坏坏一笑，低下头更用力地舔了一下那条缝隙。  
“不要……很脏……呀！下流！”袁绍揪着曹操的头发推他，把他的发髻都扯散了。曹操一头黑发跟他的人一样，倔而翘，平日打理要费好大的工夫，此刻全数散下，硬硬地扎在他股间，蹭得他腿根发红。  
“你下面又出水了呢。”曹操抬起脸，笑眯眯地说。  
袁绍面红耳赤，作势要打。曹操托了一把他的腰下，把他的腿推得更高，小小的舌尖分开两片嫩肉，往里面戳去。袁绍一下软了腰，双手无力地落在曹操脑袋上，看上去倒像挽留似的。  
曹操像发现了一件新奇的玩具般，用舌头有一下没一下地在袁绍体内逗弄着，榨出这位平素倨傲的朋友各种难堪的反应。当曹操的舌苔擦过软肉最上缘那颗凸起的小肉粒时，袁绍发出半声变了调的泣音，随即红着眼眶咬住了自己的指节。  
曹操了然，无师自通地将那枚肉粒顶在舌尖戳刺，袁绍抖得更厉害，小腿紧紧勾在他肩膀上，脚尖都绷直了。曹操灵机一动，侧过头用尖尖的虎牙叼住肉粒，微微用力。  
“噫啊，别，啊啊啊——！”  
袁绍尖叫着仰头，后脑哐一下砸在立柜上。那条肉缝里的水喷出来，淋了曹操一脸，把他吓了一跳。他也顾不上擦拭，伸手去拍袁绍的脸：“本初？本初你没事吧？”  
“呜……”袁绍靠着立柜，浑身痉挛，好半天才想起来该如何呼吸。从未体验过的快感让他眼前发黑，脑中空白一片。他身下的地面整片被打湿了，腿间两片红肉张开，随着呼吸一缩一缩地抽搐着，露出底下窄小的入口，看上去可怜又淫荡。  
他艰难地喘了半晌，才看清曹操正满脸担忧地看着他，顿时气不打一处来，伸手拧住这个小混蛋的脸：“都说了不要，你在搞什么？！”  
曹操龇牙咧嘴：“可是你看上去很舒服啊！”  
袁绍语塞，又拧了一把才悻悻地放开。  
曹操揉着脸，含糊不清地问道：“变回去了吗？”  
袁绍动了动，尴尬道：“没有。”  
“我就说要二气和合嘛！”曹操一摊手。  
袁绍思索半晌，拍拍曹操：“到榻上去。”  
曹操扶了袁绍一把，二人跌跌撞撞地滚上榻。袁绍上衣也散开了，索性扭动着肩膀从中脱出，伸手去扯曹操还穿得好好的里衣。曹操利索地解开衣带，三两下把自己脱了个精光，俯身与同样赤裸的袁绍闹在一处。少年们年龄相仿，腰身一样的修长纤细，小腹平坦光滑，还没长开的四肢骨节圆润。两具白皙的身体在窗棂投下的斑驳阴影中如山精野怪般交缠着，四条交叠的腿间偶或露出一点艳红，为这副画面增添了几分妖魅之色。  
袁绍撑起上身，有点妒忌地扯了一下曹操的阴茎，那根粉白的东西此刻已经硬硬翘起，顶在他的腹下：“要怎么做？”  
曹操想了想，不确定地说：“直接放进去？”  
袁绍咬住唇，略略抬腰，用阴户去套曹操的肉棒。他的花穴上淫水还未干，滑溜溜地蹭过龟头，稍一用力，阴茎没有进去，反而向上一滑，整个贴上桃叶般的肉穴，将两片软肉挤得扁扁的。跳动的灼热感将袁绍烫得一哆嗦，他恼羞成怒地推了曹操一把，嗔道：“你来！”  
曹操脸上也红了，他扶住肉棒，对准阴户底部狭小的入口，试探了几下，小心地插入。第一次被进入的秘穴热而紧，湿哒哒的，像张小嘴般吮吸着他的龟头。他猛一哆嗦，腰眼发酸，腹下又热又涨，阴茎一跳一跳的，像漏水一样渗出前液。  
袁绍呃了一声，不适地扭动腰肢，穴内软肉簌簌地摩擦着他的阴茎。曹操深吸一口气，抓住袁绍的膝盖向两边分开：“别动。”  
“很胀……”袁绍小声嘟囔。他紧扯的腿筋中间阴户也被拉开，容纳着曹操肉棒的地方纤毫毕现地展示在两人眼前。他与曹操是发小，也是暗中较劲的对手，无论在学堂中还是游戏场上，他总是输多赢少，虽然不至于让家族蒙羞，但对于心高气傲的少年来说还是不小的打击。输掉一场比赛后还能安慰自己，下次再赢回来，但此刻软弱地暴露羞处、被一直胜过自己的玩伴侵入，感觉就像彻底雌伏了一样。这种羞耻让他无地自容，眼圈一红，差点落下泪来。  
曹操被袁绍泫然欲泣的表情吓到了：“很痛吗？”  
“没有！”袁绍咬牙道。他挣扎着撑起身体将曹操摁倒，骑在他身上，居高临下地沉腰。随着肉棒慢慢地深入，他体内忽然一紧，一层韧韧的薄膜挡住了阴茎。  
“怎么，怎么还有这东西……”袁绍有点慌了。那层处女膜被龟头顶住，微微凹陷下去，整条阴道似乎都被牵扯着，内壁一阵阵钝痛。  
“不行的话就算了，我们再想办法。”曹操小声道。  
袁绍含着眼泪狠狠瞪了他一眼，拧腰下沉，身下传来撕裂般的痛意。他皱起眉头，深吸一口气，抬起腰臀，猛地落下。  
两声痛呼在室内响起。曹操吃痛地抽着气，感觉自己的阴茎几乎折了。袁绍已软倒在他胸前，疼得浑身哆嗦，双手无力地捂着下体，指缝间溢出斑斑血迹。  
曹操缓了一会儿，拍拍袁绍：“还继续吗？”  
袁绍在他胸前咬了一口，带着哭腔道：“继续！”  
曹操知道自己的发小又起了好胜的心思，无奈地托着脊背将他放倒。他的阴茎已经整根没入袁绍体内，被狭窄的肉穴紧紧夹着，寸步难行。  
“放松一点。”他将袁绍的手拂开，轻轻按摩着阴户。灵巧的手指剥开阴唇又一次找到了那颗小小的肉粒，将它捻在指间揉搓着。袁绍呜咽一声，下体抽动着又流出水来，晕开了被褥上的血迹。那根稚嫩的肉棒在他体内慢慢动了起来，搅动着蜜池，发出咕唧咕唧的甜美水声。两位初经人事的少年听到这种淫荡的声音，脸上都羞得发红。曹操的呼吸也粗重起来，他身下用着力，毫无章法地捅弄着，一边俯身去亲袁绍湿漉漉的眼角，嘴里咕哝着好热好舒服之类的混账话。  
袁绍抬手搂住曹操的肩膀，指间他自己的处子血在曹操背上留下几道红红的印痕。好友肆无忌惮的索求令他有些慌乱，但又为对方的失态而感到甜蜜，就好像自己终于扳回了一局似的。他的发髻早就散落了，一缕银发黏在唇角，又被他咬入口中，从齿缝间发出低低的叫声。一双琥珀般的眼睛半阖着，流转的眼波亮闪闪的，像在曹操的温情中融化了一般。  
“嗯，啊……要，要去了……”曹操的动作逐渐变得急而乱，他红着脸，发出小猫般的叫声。袁绍在他腰后勾起腿，将他拉得更近。没过多久，曹操身子一抖，肉棒在好友体内喷射出来。  
等曹操射完，袁绍才松开他，让软掉的肉棒从穴内滑出来。精液淌出的怪异感觉令他皱起了眉头，雪白的手指滑过烂红的阴肉，捞起精液塞回那个尚未闭合的小洞里。  
曹操看着这一幕，下身又不争气地硬了起来。他摸了摸鼻子：“如果你不放心的话，可以再来一次。”  
袁绍似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“会有用吗？”  
曹操想了想，还是实话实说：“不知道。”  
“要是变不回去呢？”  
“那我娶你好了。”  
“我才不要呢，小骗子……”  
  
  
＊因为不知道二袁的小字，故称呼用字，但他们都还没到加字的年龄。  
＊汉书五行志：“哀帝建平中，豫章有男子化为女子，嫁为人妇，生一子。长安陈凤曰：‘阳变为阴，将亡继嗣，自相生之象。’一曰：‘嫁为人妇，生一子者，将复一世乃绝。’”搜神记加注：“故后哀帝崩，平帝没，而王莽篡焉。”


End file.
